Kyo finds love!
by Anime Freak0012
Summary: Kirie a beautiful girl with a secret.She is cursed just like Kyo S.the same exact curse, but instead of being a well known animal of the zodiac.She is the FOX ever hear of that? the person that knew her since she was little was Akito and he strongly dislikes her now for an unknown reason.Kyo starts falling deeper and deeper in love with her,but is told to stay away.But why?


One day at school Kyo was having lunch by himself when a fight broke out between 2 girls.

One girl had white hair with icy blue ends and the other had icy blue hair with white ends but both girls where identical.

They were twin sisters.

"Wow that's creepy,it's like fighting with yourself" the Yuki fan girls said.

"You girls are the creepy ones" Hanna said while watching the girls fight.

The two girls were clawing at each other and pulling each others hair,but then the girl with the white hair pulled out a pocket knife and said "Maybe if I get rid of you I wont be held back any more. All you do is slow me down!" she charged at her sister with the knife hoping she would hit her but then another girl interfered.

It was her other sister... her younger sister Kirie.

She had super long blood-red hair with black ends, she had two different colored eyes. One was bright red and the other was bright green, but she had the red one covered with her bangs so nobody would see it and make fun of her.

She jumped in front of her sister and said "Crysta don't do this! don't try to kill Crystal! please! she's your other half! just like Lycorice is mine! so please Crysta just don't!" Kirie said every word with tears.

Crysta stopped and started to cry and yell.

"Moron! you don't know what its like to have someone always telling you what to do! telling you right from wrong! it's annoying! she's annoying! it's like a walking and talking conscience following you everywhere you go! and she is such a goody-goody! the exact opposite of me! I HATE HER!" Crysta yelled angrily.

All the screaming caught Kyo's attention Yuki and Thorough where also watching. "Something tells me that things are about to get interesting" Kyo thought to himself.

"Oh don't I, when will you understand that I am in a worse situation then you are! Crista you are lucky that your other half isn't stuck inside your body! Cuz mine is! You are lucky that she can't control your actions! Cuz mine can! I know the feeling...I know the anger...I know the hatetred...I've felt it all before. Don't you think for a second that your life is worse than mine! Crista you have it easy! your life is not a disaster like mine is! Do you under stand me Crista!" Kirie yelled angrily.

Haru and momiji heard every word and started paying close attention.

Crista's body stiffend, and she looked terified.

" You've gon black... Haven't you?... That has to be it... The real Kirie wouldn't ever yell at me... She would be to scared to " Crista said stepping backwards.

" No I have not gon anywhere Crista. I'm just expressing my emotions in a really loud and angry manner. You think your life sucks? well then you should try being me for a day... So we can see how long it takes you to kill yourself... Cuz I always have the feeling to commit suicide... " Kirie said with blood red eyes.

" You have never told mother or father about these feelings havn't you? Kirie you need mental help... If not then tell mom about how you feel... I cant lose a sister because of a voice in her head that's telling her to kill herself... " Crista said with tears.

" Crista... You actually think a stupid dr. can help me! And you think that mother will even try to help me after all these years of her being completely discusted by me, and embarussed of who and what I am! She will never and can't ever help me with my terrible life! " Kirie yelled.

" Fine if you wont do anything to help yourself... Than I will just kill you myself!" Crista yelled while charging at Kirie with the knife.

It was a direct hit.

Kirie fell to the floor . A puddle of blood started to form around her.

" I'm sorry Kirie... but you left me with no choice... I had to be the one that killed you... I am so very sorry " Crista said with tears.

" How could you kill your own sister! Your own flesh and blood! " Torough and Crystal yelled at the same time.

" Me and this girl do not share the same blood!... Not even close... " Crysta said.

" Sorry to burst your bubble Crista, but I went black before you tried to kill us..." Lycorice said getting up from the floor.

She had black hair with blood red ends and bright red eyes. The exact opposite of Kirie. She has gon black.


End file.
